Booth's Hat
by marionette0191
Summary: Brennan gets Booth a present. Based on a spoiler i read about bones


_A/N : I'm new at this, just working my way into the fanfiction world. Sorry if my characters are a little OOC, I spent about five minutes thinking this up and another ten minutes to write and edit it. This takes place sometime in season four. This could happen anywhere really, the diner, front steps of the Jeffersonian, the car, the lab, the upstairs balcony…. I just imagined it in her office but you can choose the setting._

_Disclaimer : I don't own them, but if I did I probably wouldn't know what to do with myself._

**A oneshot.**

She saw him before he heard her. He was sitting on her couch in her office, hunched over with his head in his hands. The shades were drawn and she stood in the doorway not wanting to disturb him. After this particularly difficult case, she should be more focused on her partner's grief rather than the way his thin cotton t-shirt stretched over his muscular upper back. His broad shoulder looked so strong she wanted to touch them, to examine them, from an anthropological standpoint, of course. Maybe if she offered to give him a back massage...

"Bones, how long are you going to stand there?" He had felt her presence and her glare was hot on his back. Without turning around, he picked up his head and spoke to her.

"Sorry." She slowly walked into her office, placing files on her desk and then taking a seat next to her partner.

She could tell he had been fighting back his demons. His hands were in tight fists and the veins on his neck were more prominent than ever. The one thing though, that hit her like a blow to the stomach was the way his head was positioned. His head hung low, modestly, leaning on his fists as if he was praying. Was he? Should I leave?

He grabbed her hand and looked at her through lowered eyelids.

"Don't go. What is it you wanted to see me for anyway?"

"Well I got you a present but I don't believe it's proper to give you a gift considering your emotional state."

"Bones, nothing will cheer me up more than a gift from you." His face broke out into a sad, charm grin. He looked like a five year-old on Christmas. He _felt_ like a five year-old on Christmas.

"Okay." As she walked over to her desk to get the bag, her face twisted into a nervous half-smile. He placed it in his lap and sat on the table in front of him, wanting to get a full view of his reaction.

"Oh geez Bones, you wrapped it and everything? What's the occasion?"

"Do I need an occasion?" Did she? She still hadn't mastered the fine inner-workings of social encounters with her partner. "Well, I saw it and thought of you so I bought it."

_HA if that was the case they both would've bought each other everything they'd ever seen!_

"Aw. Well thanks Bones!" He began to open the bag with the grace of a monkey on some sort of hyperactive drug.

"Whoa! You really know me well!" Booth triumphantly pulled out a dark blue baseball hall that netted in the back.

"_And_ it's made out of 100 recycled material." Brennan grabbed the hat, flipping it upside down to show him the tag on the inside of the hat.

She looked up to see him leaning toward her and looking up at her. The top if his head was practically on her nose by the time she figured out that he wanted her to put the hat on him. She delicately placed the hat on his head and he leaned back, smiling proudly.

A millisecond of silence passed by before they both busted out in laughter. Booth was not the kind of person who should wear hats facing forward. She leaned forward again, grabbing the brim of the hat and reaching behind him to put on the hat. She was practically in his lap but she didn't notice and he didn't want her to move.

His hair was flattened so she ran her fingers through his hair before either person had a chance to realize what she was doing. She couldn't tell whether her heartbeat had sped up or slowed down considering the fact that she wasn't breathing. She had placed her elbows on his shoulder and put her knees on the couch, opposite his thighs. After putting the hat on, she let her hands slowly drop to his upper back, leaving her forearms on his shoulders. Her lower stomach was pressed into his chest.

He looked up to see her face and her eyes as wide as golf balls. His face mirrored her expression.

Neither of them knows who moved in first, which is the topic of many of their arguments.

They _do _remember every other detail of the best first kiss of their lives.

Her lips slowly descended onto his, lightly touching at first before Booth gained the courage to put one hand on her waist and slowly slide the other along her back. He deepened the kiss by tickling her lower lip with his tongue. She crossed her arms behind his head and let her legs relax until she was sitting on his lap. She opened her mouth and sucked on his upper lip until he invaded her mouth with his tongue. He claimed her mouth until he'd done everything except plant his own flag.

They kissed until both of their bodies were flushed together. They kissed until they needed air. They kissed until her forehead hurt from the scratchy netting of his new hat. They kissed until Angela burst through her door, flooding Brenna's office with light.

They twisted their necks to see Angela, letting their foreheads still touch.

"I. Didn't. See. Anything." Brennan had never seen a bigger grin on her best friend's face.

The door slowly closed and they heard Angela's heels hurriedly click away, probably running to tell Hodgins what she saw.

Booth and Brennan turned back to each other, their foreheads still pressed together.

"Uh thanks." Brennan said the only thing she could think of. She stood up, unsure whether Booth was upset over them crossing his line.

She turned to see the biggest grin on his face. She smiled, turning her head to the side without breaking eye-contact. They both laughed nervously at her absurd comment.

Brennan crossed her arms and shifted uncomfortably. What now?

Booth put his hands in his pockets and smiled sheepishly at her

"Thanks for the hat Bones." His forehead wrinkled and he smiled confidently.

She turned toward him and looked up. His simple comment meant everything. It meant he was okay with what they did, that he wanted it to happen again.

Her eyebrows were raised and push together. Nothing could've stopped her as she ran into him, throwing herself around him. She threw caution to the wind, smashing their lips together this time.

During the few seconds between kisses that they weren't touching, their bodies felt extraordinarily cold and weak. Together they kissed gaining, the warmth and strength. He kissed the corner of her mouth. She smiled and took in the kiss, catching his upper lip with hers.

After this they couldn't ever go back. Good thing was, neither of them wanted to.

_A/N : SPOILER ALERT!! DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T WANNA KNOWW!_

_I based this story on a spoiler I read recently where Hart Hanson said that the two B&Bs will __definitely__ lock lips for real in season four._

_/bones.php_


End file.
